Tokyo mew mew Book 1
by Fire Butterfly
Summary: This is my first story!Please note that my info 4 this story wil b on my page soon hopefully. There are some cross-overs because I put a la mode characters in with some of my own. Is blood, and some romance in this story
1. Report Cards and school

TOKYO MEW MEW

Book 1

Let's go

Chapter 1 report cards

One day at the Café Mew Mew, Ringo was late which was unusual for her. "Does Ringo have a boyfriend?" Asked Ichigo.

"I don't know Ichigo-san" replied Lettuce,

"Why don't you ask her?" Suggested Berry.

Then Ringo walked in the doors of the cafe, Pudding ran over to Ringo and asked her "Do you have a boyfriend Ringo onee-chan?"

"Yes-yes I do, his name is Max Young." Ringo stammered, blushing slightly

Zakuro said "congrats."

Then Ryou came in and yelled "GET TO WORK NOW!!!" Everyone except Zakuro, Ichigo and Ringo said "Yes Ryou". So they got to work.

Hours after work, all tired the girls fell a sleep at Ringo's apartment on her couch bed. But they didn't know that someone was watching them. In the morning they made pancakes and bacon, then went to work for the day. After work the girls were walking through the park when they heard screaming. Everyone transformed behind a building, and rushed toward the scene.

"Hey there Kitty Cat!" Said a voice behind them, they turned around and saw Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, Evan, Ryan, Lance, Bryan, James, Justin, Gatio, Royal Highness, Blue Bayou, Sweet Juliet, and Happy Child.

"What are you planning?!" Shouted Mew Ringo.

Bryan and James started to talk at once, "Put it this way we're going to destroy you then find the Mew Aqua" said Justin.

"What did you say?!" Yelled Mew Pudding,

"That won't happen" shouted Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry.

"Ribbon… Minto ECHO!" Shouted Mew Mint firing an arrow.

"Dragon swords" said Kisshu blocking Mint's arrow.

"Ribbon… Zakuro SPEAR!" Said Zakuro.

"Fu Shi Sen (Stormy Fan)" said Pai blocking the attack.

"Okay this fight is getting us nowhere" said Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry. "RIBBON… DOUBLE BERRY CHECK!"

"Okay then let's make the battle more interesting" Said Ryan, he took an infouser and a penguin and said "FOUSION".

"Awww such a cute penguin" said Ringo. "I can't hurt it; it is a part of me."

"Well I guess this battle will be easy" said Evan.

"Go Chimera animal" shouted Taruto, the penguin started to shout.

"Ow! That hurts!!" Complained Mew Pudding. Then she, Lettuce, Mint and Berry fainted and Ichigo was trying to get Ringo out of some sort of trance with the penguin. And Zakuro was fighting the penguin, Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, Evan, Ryan, Lance, Bryan, James and Justin while trying to stay conscious.

"Ringo snap out of it!" Shouted Ichigo.

"ICHIGO" shouted Zakuro then she fainted.

"Okay I'm going have to do this myself!" Ichigo said. "Strawberry Bell!" She shouted grabbing her Strawberry bell. "Ribbon… Strawberry Surprise".

Then Ringo snap out of a ritual to stop the penguin from destroying the town and made the penguin go back to its normal size. Ringo and Ichigo pull out there weapons and said "RIBBON APPLE CHECK."

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The battle was almost over when the white, orange, blue knights arrived. Ringo ran to get the penguin when she almost got hit but the white knight protected her and the penguin. The battle was over. Then they all went back to Berry's apartment and fell asleep on Berry's floor.

"Ringo what's up?" Shouted Ichigo.

"I'm fine! What about you Ichigo?" Said Ringo.

"I'm fine. We are going to be late for school." So they were in a massive rush for work and school. They met Zakuro and Berry on the way to school.

"Hi! I got to head to homeroom." Berry exclaimed, while running so she wasn't late for class

"See you'll later" said Ringo.

"Ringo sit by me at lunch" said Ichigo.

Zakuro said "I've got math, later".

So far in school Ringo had gotten four F's for failure. That was how easy school was to fall asleep in. Especially in MATH!!!!!!!! It was first period Ringo was in science and almost fell a asleep. They were on the chapter about the metric system, the most boring part of science EVER!!!!!!!!

It was the Monday that they got their report cards.

Ringo got:

Math: _A_

Reading: _F_

Science: _F_

Social studies: _F_

Language arts: _F_

Physical education: A+

Chorus: _+A_

That was Ringo's report card!!!!!!!! Ringo said at least it wasn't all _F's_!!!!!!!!

This is Zakuro report card:

Math: _A+_

Reading: _A+_

Science: _A_

Social studies: _A_

Language arts: _A+_

Physical education: _A_

Chorus: _A+_

This is Ichigo report card:

Math: _C+_

Reading: _A+_

Science: _B_

Social studies: _A_

Language arts: _C+_

Physical education: _A+_

Chorus: _A+_

This is Lettuce report card:

Math: _A+_

Reading:_ A_

Science: _A+_

Social studies: _A_

Language arts: _A-_

Physical education: _B-_

Chorus: _A+_

This is Pudding report card:

Math: _A-_

Reading: _C+_

Science: _B-_

Social studies: _C_

Language arts: B

Physical education: _A+_

Chorus: _B+_

This is Minto report card:

Math: _A-_

Reading:_ B-_

Science: _C_

Social studies: _C+_

Language arts: _C_

Physical education: _A+_

Chorus: _B+_

This is Berry report card:

Math: _B+_

Reading: _A+_

Science: _B-_

Social studies: _C_

Language arts: _B_

Physical education:_ A_

Chorus: _B-_

"RINGO" Zakuro said angrily once Ringo showed her that awful report card. "Really I should tutor you all in different subjects except Lettuce" she said.

"Really Onee-sama?" exclaimed Mint hearts in her eyes.

They all agreed to go to Zakuro's apartment for her to tutor them or at times supervise them when needed, Monday through Thursday they agreed if they weren't too tiered they would form a study group. So starting that Wednesday they would start the study group at Ichigo's house, each of the girls' high points:

Ichigo was the Reading tutor. Mint was the Chorus tutor. Lettuce was the Science and Social studies tutor. Pudding was the Math tutor. Berry was the Language arts tutor. Ringo was the Physical Education tutor. And Zakuro was the Supervisor and if needed extra help. In the end they all were all in the group and studied so hard for there next exam they fell asleep at Zakuro's apartment. The next day they had the exam they were ready for the exam. When they got the exam back they were all A's.


	2. A kidnapping and boy trouble

Chapter 2

A Kidnapping and Boy Troubles

One day the waitresses and waiters of Café Mew Mew were working very hard because the Café was packed. So when it quieted down and wasn't so busy they took a small break. Finally it was the end of the shift and work day.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ichigo, sitting down getting off her sore feet. She sighed a breath of relief.

Then Ryou came in with Keiichiro "Masha detected Chimera animals in the park" He said, "GO TOKYO MEW MEW!"

"Why don't I ever get a break?!" whined Ichigo, then Ryou glared at her disapprovingly, then she transformed "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" The girls and the three knights raced towards the park. When they arrived they saw a lizard chimera animal and vicious pillows.

"Welcome Ladies" said a booming voice above them.

"Kisshu!" yelled Ichigo, knowing that she would be right. Then appeared above them: Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, Ryan, Michael, and Bryan.

"Hey! Aaron isn't a girl!" exclaimed Zakuro

"Neither is Aoyama-kun!" exclaimed Ichigo, more furious than Zakuro.

"Nor is Max!" Shouted Ringo, upset.

"Awww… the girls are mad aren't they?" said a mocking voice behind them, they turned to see: Royal Highness, Gato, Happy Child, Blue Bayou, and Sweet Juliet with a large grin on her face. "Judging by your faces, you poor girls must be mad" Juliet said with mock pout face on. Ringo, Ichigo, and Zakuro's face flushed with anger, Ringo and Ichigo started running towards Juliet, but Zakuro stopped them.

"Stop" she told them "We have a job to do. Getting mad at mockery and fighting to defend our boyfriends isn't our top priority right now, if you do fight Juliet you'll just be wasting your energy." Zakuro continued, then turned the problem at hand.

"Pillows! I love to have pillow fights! Taru-Taru come have a pillow fight with me Na no da" exclaimed Pudding happily.

"Yuck! No!" said Taruto disgusted

Pudding ran towards the pillows, Mint and Lettuce ran after her. "Zakuro-san" exclaimed Berry, horrified about what could happen. Zakuro took out her spear and tried to get all three other Mews, but was too late. The others fell on the pillows.

"I fell tired" said Lettuce, sleepily.

"Good Night Onee-sama" said Mint, slowly closing her eyes. Pudding said nothing, she already was asleep.

"Mint! Stay awake!" shouted Zakuro, while the rest watched as their comrades fell asleep on the chimera animal pillows.

"Attack Chimera Animals" ordered Pai,

"ICHIGO!" shouted the Blue Knight, running over to Ichigo, while getting his sword out to defend her.

Zakuro jumped up in the air, when she heard Pai order the attack, "RIBBON… ZAKURO SPEAR!" She yelled directing her attack towards the aliens. They dodged the attack, while Ryan teleported, and kicked her from behind. Zakuro fell on her stomach, from the hard kick.

Aaron as the Orange Knight ran up to her and helped her "Are you all right?" he asked her, concern written on his face.

"Yes. I'm fine, but my stomach hurts from the impact with ground and my back slightly from the kick" she answered, then turned to attack again.

The White Knight got in front of the red Mew before the pillow hit Mew Ringo. But the White Knight took the blow, and fell to the ground asleep. "MAX!!!!" she yelled desperately, trying to wake Max up. Ringo stood up and faced Pai and Gato, red in the face with anger. "You'll pay for this!" she yelled. "RIBBON APPLE POP!" Mew Ringo yelled furiously. Pai got out of the way, while Gato blocked the attack with his weapons.

"Fu Shi Sen (Stormy Fan)" said Pai, the attack hit Ringo, forcing her back onto the pillows, instantly she fell asleep.

Berry got mad and turned to Royal Highness and Happy Child, "UNFORGIVABLE!" She yelled, then summoned Ucha. "RIBBON LOVE BERRY CHECK" both enemies got out of range of the attack. Then Happy Child used his attack on Mew Berry, she covered her ears, trying to block the sound, but failed. Berry sank to her knees, still trying to block it the attack out, but now no longer could stay conscious. She passed out, the sound still pounding in her ears.

The Blue Knight yelled "INDIGO COMET BLADE" as he got in front of Mew Ichigo, defending her. The chimera animal took the hit, but didn't get destroyed.

"Aoyama-kun, stand aside please" said Mew Ichigo, the Blue Knight did as asked. "RIBBON… STRAWBERRY SURPRISE" She yelled as she attacked. The lizard chimera animal disappeared, and Masha got the spirit and took it to the person. Ichigo looked around for the Blue Knight, but he wasn't at her side. "Aoyama-kun?" she asked. Then she heard the clashing of swords behind her, she turned around and saw the Blue Knight and Kisshu battling. Ichigo ran to help, but the Blue Knight saw her.

"NO ICHIGO! I'll HANDLE THIS!" He yelled. Then turned around, narrowly missing the dragon swords' blades. The Blue Knight went back to battling the alien.

"NEKO-CHAN IS MINE" yelled Kisshu angry, he kept battling, and then he teleported behind the Blue Knight, he flew higher to dodge the attack.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE PROTECTED!" The Blue Knight yelled, as the swords clashed and banged.

"RIBBON… ZAKURO SPEAR!" Mew Zakuro yelled as she attacked. The attack hit Taruto and Ryan, they were knocked out.

"You know that you should control your anger" mocked Juliet, from behind her.

"MEW ZAKURO LOOK OUT" Someone yelled and before she knew it the Orange Knight appeared behind her and took her to safety "You really need to be more careful Mew Zakuro."

"Yeah I know, but you're always there to protect me, and it's my job to stop them" she replied, looking him in the eye, and stop for a brief moment to thank him with a kiss.

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVER DO THAT!" shouted a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Blue Bayou standing, red in the face, angry about what Mew Zakuro just did.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND YOU'LL NEVER BE" She shouted, getting out her weapon, and attacking again. "RIBBON… ZAKURO SPEAR"

Blue Bayou dodged the attack, and ran towards her. This caught her by surprise, and Aaron as her protector was five hundred meters away. His fingers wrapped around her chin and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his and he whispered deadly "He won't always be there for you. So why even bother?" His expression changed to sly smile, and then he brushed his lips against Mew Zakuro's. Then the Orange Knight came and pushed Blue Bayou away from Mew Zakuro.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY UNNECRESSRY" yelled the Orange Knight, angry. "Are you okay?" he asked to girlfriend in a soft tone, concern seeping into his voice.

"I will be" she replied. She attacked.

"YOU CAN DO AOYAMA-KUN" yelled Mew Ichigo encouraged her protector. The Blue Knight gave her a smile, and thanked her for the encouragement.

"GO HELP MEW ZAKURO" he grunted while fighting Kisshu. The swords clashed and banged metal on metal. Mew Ichigo ran towards her colleague.

"MEW ZAKURO! DUCK!" She yelled, the older mew did as told, "RIBBON… STAWBERRY CHECK!" Mew Ichigo yelled the attack hit: Bryan, Happy Child, and Michael.

"NICE SHOT!" Yelled Mew Zakuro, then she attacked "RIBBON… ZAKURO SPEAR!" she yelled. Then a pair of arms wrapped around the purple mew's waist, and pulled her close, Mew Zakuro could feel the person's body heat.

"You should really just dump that loser. I'm much stronger and I'll love you a lot more than him" said the person's voice.

"Why would I?! He's a better person than you'll ever be!" she told him, venom in her voice. Blue Bayou's arms wrapped tighter around her as if that was punishment for what she said. Before Mew Zakuro could react, Blue Bayou's hand went to her shoulder, spun her around, and put his lips on Mew Zakuro's lips, none too softly. Her eyes widened in shock and mostly anger, she tried to pull away, but his arms got tighter around her waist and the kiss got a little deeper.

Then he broke it and smiled slyly, "You know, you're pretty when you're mad" he whispered in her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the deadly words, a shiver ran down her spine, and Goosebumps covered her arms and legs. Blue Bayou noticed this and pulled the Mew closer "You're cold. Let me warm you up." He said, "Pai could you please give us a hand."

"Sure" shrugged Pai as he rolled his eyes.

"ZAKURO!" shouted the Orange Knight, running full speed towards Mew Zakuro, his sword drawn.

"AARON!!" the oldest mew shouted, and struggled against the grip that held her in Blue Bayou's grasp. Her eyes met his gaze, his eyes showed the most emotional torment she'd seen in her life: fear, loss, and love for Mew Zakuro. It moved her deeply, her eyes swelled with tears.

Blue Bayou noticed this, and whispered in her ear while Pai was teleporting, "You should've already ended his suffering by dumping him and end your sufferings as well"

"MEW ZAKURO!!" yelled Ichigo, shocked that her colleague could have been kidnapped, even though she had a protector. The battle ended and Mew Ichigo stood there, staring at the spot that Mew Zakuro just stood, thinking that could've been her and then heard sobbing and turned. There was the Orange Knight on his knees sobbing.

Through the tears, Mew Ichigo could make out words "I've lost her. I couldn't protect her" he sobbed, through his hands.

Ichigo walked towards the knight cautiously "Aaron?" she asked, softly. The Orange Knight turned around, "I'm sorry about Zakuro. I should've done something, but I didn't know until it was too late" she apologized.

"Ichigo, I hope Aoyama is a better knight than I am" he said quietly. His eyes poured a new set of tears down his cheeks, his shoulders and onto the ground. "And I hope that never happens to you, what happened to her" The knight said, banging his fists on the ground, scrapping them up. Ichigo saw blood coming off the scrapes and running down his arms.

Ichigo felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Aoyama as the Blue Knight, a few scratches on him but other wise unharmed. "Aoyama-kun" she whispered, as he hugged her. Mew Ichigo turned back to normal Ichigo, and cried as she buried her face in Aoyama's chest. It began to pour, thunder boomed and lightening cracked some tens of miles away.

Twenty minutes later, when the sleeping mews and Max were all upstairs and kinda comfortable, Ryou was yelling. "WHY DID YOU LET THEM TAKE HER?! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER?! TELL ME AARON! TELL ME!" Ryou demanded.

"I… I…" he stammered, but couldn't finish. Aaron put his head in his arms and cried silently, his shoulders jerking up and down.

"RYOU SHIRIGONE! HOW DARE YOU! AARON TRIED HIS HARDEST BUT NOBODYS PERFECT NOT EVEN YOU! AND I DIDN'T SEE YOU OUT THERE FIGHTING TODAY DID I?! NO! SO DON'T YELL AT HIM OR ANYBODY ELSE! I'm going outside for a walk to get some fresh air with no jerk in it" Ichigo grumbled. No one followed her.

Aoyama looked at his girlfriend muttering and grumbling, and then to Ryou who Keiichiro was taking down to the lab to find the kidnapped Mew and calm him down. Aoyama turned towards Aaron and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's going to be all right" he said trying to calm him.

"Promise me something Aoyama" Aaron said, his eyes a little red from crying. Aoyama nodded, promising "You'll never ever let this happen to Ichigo" he said, sighing mournfully.

"I promise." Said the black haired boy.

Mint was walking down the stairs apparently she is a light sleeper "Hmm, where's onee-sama" she asked

"Um… Mint you might want to sit down"

"WHAT?! ONEE-SAMA WAS KIDNAPPED?! AARON HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" she yelled all the while trying to strangle Aaron, after he explained the story.

"Mint I'm sorry, there was just nothing I could do."

"NOTHING?! NOTHING MMM."

"Sorry Mint, you were being too loud." Aoyama said his hand covering her mouth.

"Mint. You… You're not the only one, who wants her back, you know. I had plans for dinner tonight with her." Said Aaron, trying not to cry, but quickly losing the battle.

Ichigo just then walked in soaked to the bone after Mint ran out of the room crying "Well its not exactly nice weather outside" muttered Ichigo as everyone stared at her. "But I've be thinking and since we know where Zakuro is, we know how to get there, why don't we just go?"

"Good idea Ichigo. Now go tell Shirigone that" said Aoyama.

"But I'm not on very good terms with him. Aoyama-kun can we just go" said Ichigo doing a kitty face that she knew would get her boyfriend to say yes.

"Yes. Fine, then you go and try to wake the others" said Aoyama, then turned his friend "Sit tight. We'll need you to come along to" he said before exiting the room.

"Okay. I'll go wake them, and Aaron sit tight. We'll get her back I promise" Ichigo said, then went upstairs to wake everyone else up. "Berry!" she hissed in Berry's ear. The other mew opened her eyes a crack,

"What? I've tired go away" mumbled Berry, putting a pillow over her face.

"It's important! Zakuro was kidnapped by Blue Bayou" Ichigo practically yelled, everyone in the room woke up and stared at her like she was crazy.

"Did I hear you right Ichigo-san? That Zakuro-san was kidnapped by Blue Bayou-san?" asked Lettuce.

"Yes, you heard me right. And please Lettuce don't call Blue Bayou "san" that doesn't sound right" Exclaimed Ichigo, "Just follow me" She said, dashing out of the room, and running down the stairs.

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN! WAIT UP!" yelled a tired Pudding slowly going down the stairs.

Aoyama walked down the stairs, heading towards the lab; cautiously he knocked on the door. Keiichiro opened the door and let the black haired boy in, Aoyama saw an upset Ryou typing furiously on one of the computers, but slammed his fist on the keyboard frustrated. "Shirigone. Ichigo thinks she might have the answer to our problem, of where to find her." Aoyama said.

"Does she now? Tell me now and tell me quickly because I'm busy" replied Ryou, turning around to face the boy, still slightly red in the face, but Aoyama saw the worry and concern that was on his face.

"Well we know where the entrance to the portal is, and all we need to do is put a locator on Masha" Aoyama said, his gaze never leaving the older blonde's cold, angry stare.

Ryou thought that plan over for a minute or two and said "That might work. But we'll need a little time." He finally said. "Masha" Ryou called, he then told the robot about the plans and what was required for the operation. Masha flew to Keiichiro for everything that needed to be done.

Aoyama left the lab and went upstairs, to see if his girlfriend made any progress with her task. Instead he was surprised to see everyone was up and kinda alert. Quietly he made his way over to a vacant seat next to Ichigo, he informed her that he was seated next to her. Ichigo sighed sad-fully resting her head on his shoulder, she was trying to block the words and sounds form the story she was about to hear again.

After the story was retold hopefully for last time, the room was silent, and then Max and Tasuki started shouting similar things that were already shouted.

"HOW WAS ZAKURO KIDNAPPED WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER?!" Shouted Tasuki.

"WHERE WERE YOU BEFORE SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?" Shouted Max angry.

Ichigo stood up and shouted "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING AND INTERROGATING HIM ALRIGHT? HE'S HAD RYOU YELLING AT HIM ALREADY! MAX YOU WERE KNOCKED OUT AND TASUKI YOU WEREN'T THERE! STOP YELLING AT HIM LIKE HE'S A CRIMINAL!" Her eyes staring at both boys.


End file.
